Tabitha Homura
"I am Tabitha Homura, commander of Team Magma. Miss Diantha, you are the Kalos region's princess. Stay close and don't draw attention to yourself. You will be perfectly safe, I promise." -Tabitha to Diantha Tabitha Homura is the fiercely loyal commander of Team Magma in "The Legend of Kalos." His loyalty is undying to the Kalos royal family, and he is the fiance of their daughter, Diantha. Backstory Tabitha is the 27 year old commander of Kalos's special task force, Team Magma. He is first shown beside his leader, Maxie, while they check on Lusamine Dresden, a female member of Team Magma entrusted with giving birth to the new ruler. However, she had been injected with Pokerus, an extremely lethal substance kept locked up by Team Magma, that paralyzes and kills its victims slowly and painfully. While initially stunned that someone would try to assassinate her, Tabitha's desire for revenge burns fiercely inside him, and out of an undying desire to save her, Tabitha sets off on his own to retreive the Immortality Serum. He is eventually lead to Reflection Cave, where he confronts ex Magma member Zinnia Shalour, and ends up wounding her to take the Immortality Serum to Lusamine. Lusamine fully recovers, and safely delivers a baby girl, named Diantha, that is completely immortal as a result of the serum. Tabitha eventually promises the newborn princess that he will watch over her until he takes his last breath, and as a symbol of his loyalty, he slips a tiny ring on Diantha's finger, which reads I am always with you, even if I am not here. For that is the loyalty of a Team Magma member. I love you, little one. I'll keep you safe until I take my last breath." Several days after Diantha's birth, Zinnia Shalour stages an attack on Prism Place, in order to find the Immortality Serum. Tabitha and his men surrounded Zinnia with their weapons drawn, ordering her to surrender Diantha, but she kidnaps the young princess and raises her away from civilization in Sky Pillar. Diantha's loss distressed Lusamine, but Tabitha rushed to comfort her, promising Lusamine that he will reunite her with Diantha. Becoming extremely concerned for the newborn's welfare, Tabitha vows to rescue her, and sends out a recon team to find her, only to have them report back that Diantha is most likely isolated. As a result, Tabitha eventually decides to rescue her himself, but puts his mission on hold until she is a teenager. However, Lusamine becomes concerned for Tabitha, as well, and she gives him a high-powered assault rifle and ceramic-plated bulletproof vest to protect him. 18 years later, Tabitha receives word that the Tiara Luminose, Princess Diantha's own tiara given to her at birth, had been stolen from Team Magma's safekeeping by legendary criminal, Steven Stone & his two acquaintances, Juan Espinoza & Wallace Mikuri. While initially stunned that the Tiara Luminose was stolen, he was immediately briefed by a younger, weaker, female Team Magma member that Steven had flirted with her, and tried to attack her. Tabitha held her close to comfort her, but by then, she realized Steven had escaped. He quickly reassured her that it wasn't her fault, before ordering her to get some rest. While Tabitha mobilizes a tactical unit of 27 male Team Magma members, Steven immediately insults them before escaping. This in turn only ignites Tabitha's fury, and he loads his assault rifle given to him by Lusamine, and releases Candela. He orders the rest of his unit to do the same, and they immediately give chase to Steven. While Steven manages to escape, Team Magma manages to capture both Juan & Wallace, who, after being scared by Team Magma's Mightyena, are convinced that they must provide details as to where Steven is. They mention that Steven is at Primal Reversion, the base of operations for Team Aqua. Tabitha, pleased, orders his unit to go ahead. After a briefing, Tabitha bravely kicks the door to Primal Reversion down, and leads his unit inside. Before he can execute his warrant, he is confronted by the much stronger Aqua Admin Matt, who is at least twice Tabitha's size. However, Tabitha draws his assault rifle, and orders Team Magma to do the same, stating he will not back down without a serious battle. Reluctant to fight Team Magma's commander, Matt backs off. Pleased, Tabitha flips a heat-sensing device over his eyes, and orders Team Magma to thoroughly search the place, but then realizes that while he's there, he may as well conduct a rescue mission should Diantha be there. While trying to find Steven, one of Tabitha's team members states that they have found Diantha (who is, in fact, Diantha), and Tabitha immediately rushes to her side. He states that he won't hurt her, and takes Diantha by the hand gently, only for Steven to take her other hand and rush off with her. Stunned, but worried for Diantha, Tabitha orders Team Magma to pursue him. They manage to rescue Diantha, who is confused by the whole ordeal, but Steven has escaped yet again. Tabitha and Team Magma take Diantha to the Vaniville Conference Center for her to be granted safe refuge until they can fully accompany her back to Prism Place. A few days later, Steven is arrested, and brought to the dungeon of Prism Place to await his sentencing. Tabitha kissed Lusamine on the hand, and swore he would see justice done, before setting off on his own. He eventually decided to execute Steven, and takes him to the Execution Room, however, he is denied entry by a member of Team Aqua. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:The Legend of Luminose Category:The Legend Of Luminose